


Thramsay One-Shot Modern AU.

by Holly_Hampshire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones - Freeform, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poor Theon, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Read at Your Own Risk, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, bye, hi, i apologise for everything i have ever done, never read asoiaf, never seen got, this is cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Hampshire/pseuds/Holly_Hampshire
Summary: i am a monster :))





	Thramsay One-Shot Modern AU.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deiwimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/gifts).

Ramsay was coming home today. Reek could feel his innards squirming with glee at the thought of his ever so kind master returning to him. What had merely been but a few days had felt like an eternity to poor Reek. Poor, worthless, dedicated Reek. Who is Reek without Ramsay? A disappointment. Without Ramsay’s condescending words putting him in his place, without his large and burly hands correcting him of his mistakes – Reek was nothing. Less than nothing, even.

To celebrate his coming home, Reek had taken it upon himself to surprise him with a feast. Well, what he could manage of a feast with what remained within the refrigerator. Reek himself was ordered by Ramsay not to gaze upon any of its contents, never mind consume it, but this meal was to honour his beloved so surely Ramsay would grant him mercy this one time.

Running his bones of fingers up the length of his chest, he could sorely feel the remnants of his last punishment. One hundred lashes on both his back and front for simply misunderstanding an order. A smile graced his lips as he thought back to the memory. His kind, kind master. How kind of him to still accept him after his countless mistakes. How kind of him to still grace him with a roof over his head. How kind of him to not go to the lengths of cutting off another of his fingers. Reek loved Ramsay with all of his heart. No one could ever adore his master more than he. Ramsay had taken him in when no one else would. With Ramsay, he was someone. He had one purpose in life, and that is to serve his lord until his last breath.

Reek grasped one of the sharper knives from its place on the rack and examined it closer. If he looked closely, he could see what might’ve been a stain. Was it his blood? Someone else’s? His blood boiled at the thought of someone else stealing his master’s affections. He couldn’t remember the amount of times his flesh had come into contact with this knife. It was a sort of shrine, in some dark and twisted way. A memoire of the hardships he and Ramsay shared. It was always his fault – never good enough – always too clumsy, too naïve, too weak, too much of a prince. A point in time that he has come to loathe over the years. A point in time where he might’ve gotten everything he ever wanted simply because of his nobility and yet a time when he was always the lesser of his siblings. Ramsay cured him of such ignorance and identity.

Swiftly switching on the slow cooker, he turned the knob to high and reached behind him into the freezer to pull out a pack Bramley Apple sausages. He stared at it with an odd sense of familiarity, a strange sense of longing washing over him. How peculiar. Shaking his head to rid the thought, he quickly opened up the packaging and began to dice them up into small slices. Oh, Ramsay will be pleased! How dearly Reek missed him, if the pain in his chest was anything to judge by. No one could fill up the space like his master. Reek would gladly do anything his master requested of him, anything to make him happy. Anything to avoid another punishment.

Whilst these happy thoughts plagued his mind, he was thrown back to reality when the cool feeling of the blade slicing through his stump of a finger made itself apparent. He gasped at the sudden pain and immediately dropped the weapon, the knife making a loud clanging noise as it recoiled off of the counter and onto the unwashed floor.

Initially, Reek’s focus was based on his pain and the droplets of blood rushing down the course of his hand. Then, as if a fire had been set under his arse, he dashed forward and looked at the disgrace which was his sausage. Blood had splattered upon him retreating his hand and had stained the sausage that had planned on being made for Ramsay’s supper. It was as though he could feel the whips lashing against him already. God, Reek was an idiot! A foolhardy, inconsistent, shell of a man and an idiot. How ever would Ramsay forgive him now? The scrote had not only dirtied his home with his blood but had now ruined the food in which he eats. Weak, rotten, unworthy Reek.

Upon coming out of his momentary daze, Reek stumbled to the end of the kitchen and grabbed a wet towel, in hopes of clearing up the mess before his master arrived. A not-so-subtle glance at the clock proved that he didn’t have much time at all, and this of all things made his heart do things he was sure it wasn’t meant to. He threw the now bloodied towel to the side and began to clear away the wasted slices of sausages when the unmistakable thud of footsteps stopped just outside of the entrance to their apartment. Reek halted mid-step, a formidable look shadowing over his face. When the sound of keys filtered through his ears, Reek’s heart almost collapsed right then and there.

No. Not now. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

The door creaked open and there Ramsay stood in all his glory, boils and all. His frame was much mightier than poor old Reek’s and he felt himself coward inwardly under his scrutiny. Ramsay said nothing but instead looked at the bloodied sausage slices in his hands, then to his face, then to the counter in which the slow cooker had long since boiled and was now inedible. Reek could see the untamed fury in his eyes; the way they darted over everything at once, as though judging him for everything that has taken place. Reek was ruined. Reek was impossible. Reek couldn’t even finish a meal for his ever-caring master, although now he may not be so loving. Reek decided that this was what he deserved, and would accept the harm about to come his way any minute now. Reek just wanted his Ramsay to look at him – it had been so terribly long!

In a split-second Ramsay’s palm was against Reek’s cheek and Reek swore he could feel his teeth loosen in their gummy sanctuary. Due to the sheer force of Ramsay’s slap Reek subsequently fell hard onto his backside and slammed his head against the wooden side of the cabinet. The pain was magnificent and Reek was sure that the mark would remain there for days, reminding him of his wrongs.

“Did you not hear me when I said not to touch a single thing in that fridge?” his tone was cold and reprimanding, no essence of love in his words or at least none that Reek could define. Water began to prick at the corner of Reek’s eyes at the realisation that he had been bad “I’m sorry, Ramsay. So sorry! I disobeyed you, I should be punished. I am but a vile, weak creature! I do not deserve your forgiveness!” a sudden kick to his stomach sent his mind reeling.

“You have disappointed me Reek. You will be punished.” Ramsay forced Reek’s gaze to level with his by dragging his head up by the hairs on his head “You have been a very, very bad Reek.” At this, Reek whimpered and nodded to the best of his ability, “Yes! Reek is so very bad; I must be punished. I do not deserve your kindness, my lord! My master!” Reek further pleaded. This is what he deserved. He needs this punishment so that he is reminded to never conduct this betrayal ever again. He was put on this earth to serve him and only him, and now that he has failed to do so he must be hurt. He must hurt. If it is what his master wishes of him. Ramsay let go of his head, only to press his foot down against the hand in which Reek injured himself. Reek supressed his need to squeal in pain and instead leaned down to kiss his boot ever so passionately, whispering promises to never make the same mistake ever again. He kissed it time and time again until he began to feel his lips and hand go numb. Ramsay took in his petty sight, smiling at his utter submission. It had been over half an hour of this ill-treatment and yet Reek’s devotion to Ramsay never faltered, nor did his willingness to please him. What a loyal bitch he was.

Reek almost cried out in both relief and agony when Ramsay lifted his foot from his hand, only to grunt when his master pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and smash his lips against Reek’s own. It was a welcome surprise compared to his earlier treatment, but a surprising one all the same. Reek couldn’t help but let a moan slip from deep within his chest, causing Ramsay to smirk before lodging his teeth down onto his bottom lip incredibly hard. Reek gasped and whimpered under the sudden sensation and reluctantly forced himself to remain still whilst Ramsay did his bidding. He could feel the blood dribble down the corners of his mouth and down his chin and onto the clothes he wore. Ramsay’s thumb came up to roughly swab at the fluid, successfully smearing it further up his chin.

Pulling away from the art that he had created, Ramsay smiled down sadistically at his pet. Neither one of them said anything, until Ramsay slowly, painfully so, leaned down and carefully maneuvered Reek’s grey hair behind his ear. Reek’s skin bubbled with goose-bumps at the proximity of his master, hairs risen and his hearing intensified so he could hear his shallow breathing. Ramsay hummed playfully, fully aware of how this behaviour was making Reek react.

“Clean up this mess, Reek. Lest you wish this treatment to last?” his words came out gravelly, and yet sultry all the same. Reek nodded ferociously and looked Ramsay in the eyes “Yes, master! I will make you so proud, I will make up to you with how well I will clean this kitchen! Anything for you, master!” with a satisfied grin, Ramsay walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer before casually making his way towards his bedroom. Reek let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned to look at the hardened mess of a kitchen that was once spotless and clean. His eyes scanned over the bloody knife that cut his finger, causing to look at the injury caused. It had gotten dirty from being held underneath Ramsay’s boot for so long and would probably become infected if he didn’t clean it very soon.

“I don’t hear anything, Reek!”

“Ah! Right away, master! Reek will not disappoint you again! Reek is on it now!”

**Author's Note:**

> i am sincerely sorry. i have never read or seen game of thrones and this was just something i wrote for a friend and she liked it so here it is for your entertainment!! if it's ooc please spare me i am a mere writer of fluff this is not my forte :))
> 
> hi moira u whore


End file.
